Um bad boy em Hogwarts
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Veio de um reformatório para Hogwarts um garoto chamado Zack, que tinha como pais Lílian Evans e Lúcio Malfoy. Como Harry e Draco reagirão? E Zack? Como será a vida dele em Hogwarts? Péssimo resumo, mas a fic é bem melhor.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Um bad boy em Hogwarts**

**Capítulo 1.**

14 horas. Refomatório trouxa. Era na frente desse local que Dumbledore se encontrava, a procura de um bruxo chamado Ezekiel, conhecido como Zack.

**Dumbledore: **_Não venho aqui desde o ano passado! Espero que a reação do Sr. Malfoy não seja muito exagerada!_

Não, vocês não leram errado: o nome completo do jovem era Ezekiel Malfoy, mas o próprio ainda não sabia disso. Pra entendermos a sua origem, vamos voltar ao passado.

Antes de se casar, Lílian teve um relacionamento escondido com Lúcio Malfoy, que estava noivo de Narcissa. Entretanto, desse relacionamento, ela engravidou. Lúcio, quando soube, mandou que ela fizesse um aborto, mas Lílian tomou outra providência: deu a criança para um orfanato, viva.

E agora, depois de 14 anos, Dumbledore estava indo buscá-lo.

**Diretora do reformatório: **Bem vindo novamente, Sr. Dumbledore! Já faz um ano que não aparece por aqui!

**Dumbledore: **É bom vê-la também! Eu poderia ver o Ezekiel?

**Diretora: **Qual deles? Há muitos aqui!

**Dumbledore: **Procuro um que tem cabelo ruivo e olhos acizentados!

**Diretora: ***refletindo* Acho que sei a quem se refere! Eu não demoro!

A diretora foi até o corredor, onde ficava o rádio do auto-falante, e começou a "falar".

**Diretora: **ZACK, EU QUERO QUE VENHA À DIRETORIA AGORA!

No pátio do reformatório, o jovem que tinha o apelido de Zack, deu um suspiro.

**Zack: ***resmungando* Essa mulher me ama ou o quê? E olha que eu não fiz nada dessa vez!

Entretanto, ao entrar na sala da diretora, Zack ficou surpreso ao ver Dumbledore, mas resolveu disfarçar para que a diretora não percebesse, ou poderia ter problemas.

Zack não era o único surpreso, pois Dumbledore também estava, com o visual do garoto. Além dele ter cabelos ruivos curtos e olhos acizentados, usava um boné azul-escuro e preto com a aba pra trás, camisa cavada vermelho-sangue, luvas sem dedos de cor preta e vermelho-sangue, bermuda azul-escura e preta e tênis vermelho com detalhes em branco e amarelo. Mas o que chamou a atenção foram os piercings que ele usava, nas orelhas e na sobrancelha esquerda.

**Diretora: ***saíndo da sala* Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos!

**Dumbledore: **Eu percebi a surpresa no seu olhar! Há algum motivo para isso?

**Zack: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Sim! Na última vez que esteve aqui, o senhor disse que minha melhor amiga Sarah era uma bruxa e a levou pra essa tal de Hogwarts! Vai dizer que sou um bruxo também?

**Dumbledore: **Exatamente!

Dumbledore contou à Zack sobre suas origens, inclusive seu nome verdadeiro: Malfoy. Depois de explicar tudo, ele perguntou ao ruivo se ele aceitaria ir para Hogwarts.

**Zack: ***sorriso leve* Pra rever minha melhor amiga, eu faço de tudo!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Zack não precisou de muito tempo para reunir suas coisas. Em apenas um dia já havia pêgo tudo, inclusive Morfeu, o gato falante preto que Sarah lhe deu antes de ir embora.

**Morfeu: **Aonde nós vamos?

**Zack: **Para Hogwarts, reencontrar nossa velha amiga Sarah!

**Morfeu: ***surpreso* Sério? Mal posso esperar!

Dumbledore acompanhou Zack na compra do material, mas na hora de ir para Hogwarts, tiveram que se despedir. Dumbledore explicou como Zack poderia pegar o Noitibus Andante, antes de desaparecer.

**Zack:** Acho que seria uma boa ideia pra escolher em que casa entrar!

**Morfeu: **Não é um chapéu que faz isso?

**Zack: **Não sei, acho que sim!

O noitibus chegou em dois minutos e os dois entraram, junto com outro garoto que também ia para Hogwarts: Harry Potter.

**Zack: ***cumprimentando* E aí, camarada? Tá indo pra Hogwarts?

**Harry: ***tímido* Sim! É meu terceiro ano!

**Lalau: **TODO MUNDO SE SEGURANDO!

O ônibus começou a correr rápido, tão rápido que alguns até gritavam de pânico.

**Zack: ***empolgado* ISSO É MUITO IRADO!

**Morfeu: ***cochichando no ouvido dele* Eu concordo! Acho que não temos tanta diversão desde que você jogou uma bomba fedorenta no escritório da diretora!

Zack riu alto ao lembrar, chamando a atenção de alguns passageiros.

**Harry: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* _Esse cara é louco ou o quê?_

Felizmente, para Harry, e infelizmente, para Zack, chegaram logo ao destino deles, onde cada um foi pra um lado. No dia seguinte, pegaram o expresso Hogwarts.

**Morfeu: ***examinando as cabines* Tem uma cabine vazia aqui, Zack!

**Zack: ***entrando na cabine* Valeu, Morfeu!

Os dois sentaram-se, um de frente pro outro.

**Morfeu: **Você leu sobre as casas como eu aconselhei?

**Zack: ***suspirando* Li! Mas não consigo me decidir entre Corvinal e Grifinória!

**Morfeu: ***impaciente* Se fosse eu, iria pra Sonserina!

**Zack: ***indignado* Você é só um gato, não conta!

**Voz: ***na porta da cabine* Tá falando sozinho, garoto?

Zack olhou pra porta e notou uma garota olhando pra ele com um olhar confuso. Pelas vestes, reconheceu ser da Sonserina.

**Zack: ***olhando pra baixo* Não estou, não!

**Garota: **Se importa se eu ficar nesta cabine também? As outras estão ocupadas!

**Zack: **Não, não me importo!

A garota sentou-se de frente pra Zack, obrigando Morfeu a ficar ao lado dele.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Um grande silêncio se instalou na cabine, até Pansy quebrá-lo.

**Pansy: ***estendendo a mão* Acho melhor nos apresentarmos! Sou Pansy Parkinson, do 3º ano!

**Zack: ***apertando a mão dela* É um prazer conhecê-la! Este ao meu lado é o Morfeu, e eu sou Ezekiel Malfoy, do 4º ano! Zack é como me chamam!

**Pansy: ***surpresa* Malfoy? Gozado! Eu nunca vi um Malfoy ruivo antes! É parente do Draco Malfoy?

**Zack: ***confuso* Não sei! Acho que sim!

**Pansy: ***olhando-o da cabeça aos pés* _Pelas vestes, deve ser um trouxa! Mas Malfoy? _Você é trouxa ou mestiço?

**Zack: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Mestiço! Meu pai é um bruxo e minha mãe uma trouxa! Bom, de acordo com o que me disseram! Não os conheci!

**Voz: **Tá fazendo o que aí, Pansy? Estávamos te procurando!

Os dois notaram Draco na porta, acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle.

**Crabbe: ***nada discreto* Quem é o seu novo namorado?

**Zack: ***espantado* Namorado?

**Pansy: ***vermelha* Ele não é meu namorado, seu indiscreto!

**Draco: ***dando de ombros* Tanto faz! Huh?

Ao olhar para Zack, mais precisamente nos olhos dele, ficou surpreso.

**Draco: ***ainda surpreso* _Aqueles olhos... são iguais aos meus e aos do meu pai! Será só uma coincidência? _Ahn... vamos então, antes que o Potter e cia. peguem a melhor cabine!

Os quatro saíram dali, inclusive Pansy.

**Morfeu: **Notou que aquele garoto loiro tinha os mesmos olhos que você?

**Zack: ***dando de ombros* Grande coisa! Como se não existisse um monte de gente com os olhos iguais aos meus!

**Morfeu: **E esse tal Draco Malfoy que a Pansy falou? Talvez ele saiba de alguma coisa sobre seu pai! Dumbledore disse que ele está vivo, não?

**Zack: **Sim, mas ele também disse que tem muitos alunos em Hogwarts! Vai demorar um tempão até acharmos Draco Malfoy!

**Morfeu: **Correção: até VOCÊ achar! Sou apenas um gato, esqueceu?

**Zack: ***sério* Você é um convencido!

Ao chegarem em Hogwarts, Dubledore esperava por Zack, que teria uma seleção individual. No final, por incrível que pareça, Zack foi selecionado para Corvinal e acabou tendo que dividir o quarto com Miguel Corner.

**Zack: ***sorriso maroto, antes de ir se deitar* _Amanhã começa minha nova vida em Hogwarts!_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Zack acordou antes de Miguel no dia seguinte, vestindo o uniforme da Corvinal e indo tomar café no refeitório. Ao sentar na mesa de sua respectiva casa, levou um susto quando cobriram seus olhos de repente.

**Voz: ***rindo* Adivinha quem é?

**Zack: ***sorriso maroto* Sua voz é inconfundível, Sarah!

**Sarah: ***tirando as mãos dos olhos dele* E você também não mudou nada, Zack!

Sarah tinha a mesma idade que Zack, apesar de ter sido descoberto antes que era uma bruxa. Ela tinha cabelos negros num rabo de cavalo até os ombros, olhos castanhos, era alta, um pouco gordinha e aparentava ser uma valentona, o que era verdade. Usava o uniforme da Grifinória.

**Sarah: ***sentando-se ao lado dele* Como vai o Morfeu?

**Zack: **Vai bem! Esta dormindo no quarto no momento! Ah propósito, qual é a nossa primeira aula de hoje?

**Sarah: **Herbologia! Mas essa é a primeira aula da Grifinória! A sua deve ser poções!

**Zack: ***sorriso triste* Pena não termos aula juntos!

**Sarah: ***sorriso maroto* Não esquenta, "Zack-doidão"! A gente pode fazer os deveres juntos!

Draco Malfoy e cia. entraram naquela hora no refeitório e notaram Zack e Sarah conversando.

**Draco: **Ei Pansy, não era com aquele garoto que você estava conversando no expresso Hogwarts?

**Pansy: **Sim, só não sabia que ele era da Corvinal! E quem é aquela Grifinória falando com ele?

**Goyle: **Pelo que eu sei, o nome dela é Sarah Brown, a melhor aluna da Grifinória em defesa contra as artes das trevas! Sem falar que ela é uma tremenda valentona, principalmente com os rapazes! Se não estou enganado, ela veio de um reformatório!

**Crabbe: ***confuso* O que é um reformatório?

**Draco: ***tapa na testa* Dai-me paciência! Sabe a prisão de Askaban e quem vai pra lá?

**Crabbe: **Sei! Os bruxos maus!

**Draco: **Pois é! Reformatório é a mesma coisa, só que é para trouxas e com menos de 18 anos!

**Pansy: ***assustada* Pela aparência dela, eu não duvido do que falou, Goyle! Mas o que o Zack faz com ela?

**Draco: **Vai ver é parente dela! E que nome ridículo: Zack!

**Pansy: **O nome verdadeiro dele é Ezekiel Malfoy!

Todo mundo, menos a Pansy, arregalaram os olhos.

**Draco: **Ma-Malfoy? Esse cara é meu parente?

**Goyle: **Vai lá e pergunta pra ele!

Draco engoliu em seco, mas não voltaria atrás em saber se era ou não parente de Zack.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Já fazia duas semanas que o ano letivo havia começado. Num desses dias, Sarah e Zack foram na torre fazer seus deveres juntos após cada um cumprir uma detenção diferente: Sarah com o Professor Snape e Zack com a Professora Sprout.

Morfeu estava na torre com eles, tirando uma soneca.

**Zack: **O seu castigo foi leve comparado ao meu! Podar todas aquelas plantas é mais difícil do que limpar caldeirões!

**Sarah: ***rebatendo* Prefiro as plantas do que os caldeirões!

O dever deles foi interrompido quando uma coruja entrou pela janela da torre, segundos antes de Draco Malfoy invadir o local. Como Morfeu estava atrás da porta, não havia dúvidas de que tinha sido esmagado.

**Zack: ***surpreso* _É o loiro sonserino do expresso Hogwarts! _Ahn... quer alguma coisa?

**Draco: ***sério* Seu nome é Ezekiel Malfoy?

**Zack: ***confuso* Sim, por quê? Algum problema com isso?

**Draco: **Em primeiro lugar, eu vou me apresentar: meu nome é Draco Malfoy!

**Sarah: **_Devia ser "exibido" Malfoy!_

**Draco: **E eu gostaria de saber se você conhece alguém da minha família!

**Zack: **Pessoalmente não, pois fui criado a maior parte da minha vida como trouxa! Mas meu pai se chama Lúcio Malfoy!

Nessa parte, Draco arregalou os olhos.

**Draco: **Isso é impossível! Você não pode ser meu irmão!

**Zack: ***surpreso* _Então Lúcio Malfoy é pai dele! _E por que não?

**Draco: **Porque você é ruivo! E nenhum dos meus pais é ruivo!

**Zack: **Qual é o nome de solteira da sua mãe?

**Draco: **Narcissa Black!

**Zack: ***surpreso* Estranho! O nome de solteira da minha mãe é Lílian Evans! Devemos ser irmãos somente por parte de pai!

Draco ficou confuso. Ele não sabia que seu pai tinha tido casado antes de conhecer sua mãe. De qualquer modo, Draco agradeceu e saiu da torre.

**Morfeu: ***recuperando-se do esmagamento* Existem leis sobre o abuso de gatos!

**Sarah: ***rindo* Nós sabemos! Aliás, esquecemos da coruja que entrou pela janela! Parece que ela trouxe uma carta pro Zack!

**Zack: ***confuso* Pra mim?

Zack recebeu a carta e a coruja foi embora. Sarah e Morfeu notaram que, conforme lia a carta, Zack ia ficando com o rosto corado.

**Morfeu: **O que diz aí, Zack?

**Zack: ***desconversando* Ahn... eu já vou indo! Termino meu dever no quarto!

Zack recolheu tudo e saiu correndo da torre, deixando Sarah e Morfeu confusos.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Na hora de dormir, Zack não conseguia. Só pensava na carta que havia recebido.

**Zack: ***pensando em voz alta* Eu não consigo acreditar que tenho uma admiradora secreta! Sempre fui alvo de piada das meninas do reformatório! E pra completar, descubro que sou irmão do Draco Malfoy e que o pai dele se casou de novo!

**Voz: **Lúcio Malfoy sempre foi casado com a Narcissa Black!

Inicialmente, Zack achou que era Morfeu, até notar que seu colega de quarto, Miguel Corner, estava acordado.

**Miguel: ***emburrado* Você não dorme nunca, Malfoy? Está sempre fazendo barulho, até dormindo! Quando você ronca, parece um dragão com fome!

**Zack: ***rebatendo* Use tampões de ouvido e você dorme! Aliás, como assim Lúcio Malfoy sempre foi casado com Narcissa Black?

**Miguel: **Eles noivaram por dois anos e casaram logo em seguida, quando Narcissa já estava grávida do Draco Malfoy! Se Lúcio se envolveu com alguém, deve ter sido antes do casamento, porque você é um ano mais velho que o Draco Malfoy!

**Zack: ***emburrado* É! Se envolveu com Lílian Evans! Por isso que eu nasci e fui parar num orfanato trouxa, antes de ir para um reformatório por explodir o banheiro e roubar a comida da cozinha do orfanato! Aliás, eu fiz o mesmo na cozinha de Hogwarts! Você quer?

Zack tirou um saco cheio de comida de debaixo da cama.

**Miguel: ***olhos arregalados* Cara... e eu achava que o Draco Malfoy fosse mal! Ele, pelo menos, não assalta a cozinha!

**Zack: ***indignado* Eu não sou mal, tá bom? Como se a comida de Hogwarts fosse acabar! Eu posso ser um Bad Boy, mas nunca deixei alguém na mão lá no reformatório!

**Miguel: ***pegando uma maçã no saco* Que seja! Você disse alguma coisa sobre Lúcio Malfoy ter se envolvido com Lílian Evans e você ter nascido? Porque eu não duvido! Você tem o cabelo da sua mãe!

**Zack: ***surpreso* Conhece a minha mãe?

**Miguel:** Só por uma foto que seu meio-irmão materno mostrou! Eu namoro a irmã do melhor amigo dele, então vi a foto! Lílian se casou na mesma época que Lúcio Malfoy, com um bruxo chamado Thiago Potter, e ambos foram mortos por Você-sabe-quem! Ou seja, você é meio-irmão do bruxo mestiço mais famoso do mundo bruxo!

**Zack: ***estendendo a mão* Sabe, ainda estou muito confuso quanto à tudo isto! Acho melhor não comentar nada com ninguém até o ano que vem! Feito?

**Miguel: ***apertando a mão dele* Feito! Podemos devorar o lanche noturno agora?

**Zack: **Podemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Como combinou com Miguel, Zack escondeu o segredo de sua família até o seu 5º ano em Hogwarts. Durante esse tempo todo, não parava de receber cartas de sua admiradora secreta, que descobriu ser duas: uma da sonserina e outra da mesma casa que a sua, Corvinal.

Entretanto, teve uma hora que não aguentou mais e resolveu falar com Dumbledore sobre seus pais. Este concordou, desde que Harry e Draco também soubessem. Assim, os três (Harry, Draco e Zack) foram chamados na sala do diretor no meio da aula.

**Dumbledore: **Depois de uma conversa com Zack, achei que deveria mostrar à vocês essa lembrança! Sentem-se!

Os três sentaram-se e Dumbledore colocou diante deles uma grande penseira. Após colocar a tal lembrança nela, os três encostaram o nariz e se viram dentro da lembrança, mais precisamente numa praça.

**Harry: ***olhando em volta* Que lugar é esse?

**Draco: **Você devia saber, Potter! Viveu a maior parte de sua vida como trouxa!

**Zack: ***interrompendo-os* Ahn... aquele não é Lúcio Malfoy?

Ele apontou para um homem sentado num banco, que Draco reconheceu. Apesar de mais jovem, era Lúcio Malfoy, acompanhado de uma mulher.

**Harry: ***chocado* Aquela é minha mãe! O que ela faz com o Malfoy?

Quando ocorreu um beijo entre o casal, Harry e Draco fizeram cara de nojo, enquanto Zack só observava com um olhar surpreso.

**Zack: **_Quem vê esses dois juntos, não acredita que não sejam namorados!_

De repente, a cena mudou. Desta vez foram parar num hospital trouxa e notaram Lílian Evans em trabalho de parto, com Dumbledore ao seu lado. Como não aguentaram ver um parto ao vivo, cobriram os olhos.

**Voz: **É um menino, Srta. Evans!

Pra surpresa de Harry, não era ele, e sim um bebê de cabelos ruivos e olhos acizentados.

**Harry: ***confuso* Eu não entendo! Que bebê é esse?

**Draco: ***suspirando* Aquele bebê é o Zack!

Harry olhou para Zack e notou que o bebê realmente se parecia com ele.

**Lílian: **Dumbledore, gostaria que tirasse de minha cabeça a lembrança do meu envolvimento com Lúcio Malfoy! Ele pensa que abortei meu filho como ele pediu! Não quero que Ezekiel corra risco de vida!

**Draco: ***olhos arregalados* _Papai mandou abortar um filho? Isso é horrível até pra mim!_

As lembranças acabaram e os jovens voltaram aonde estavam, com Harry e Draco de olhos arregalados.

**Dumbledore: **Essa é a lembrança de Lílian Evans que ela pediu para retirarem por medidas de segurança! Com isso pode-se confirmar que Ezekiel Malfoy é meio-irmão de vocês dois! Alguém tem algo pra falar?

Harry e Draco desmaiaram de choque, enquanto Zack observava com uma expressão de tédio os dois estirados no chão.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Apesar de Harry e Draco não gostarem muito um do outro, tinham que concordar que possuíam algo em comum: um irmão mais velho. Entretanto, depois de testemunharem a tal lembrança no escritório do Dumbledore, Zack resolveu adiar o dia em que conheceria seu pai pessoalmente.

A maior preocupação para Zack no momento, além das cartas de admiradora secreta, era quem convidar para o baile de inverno.

**Zack: ***conversando com Harry e Draco* Quem vocês convidaram?

**Harry: **Eu vou com Parvati Patil, mas antes eu tentei convidar Cho Chang, só que ela já tinha par!

**Zack: ***surpreso* Cho Chang? Ela não está na Corvinal como eu?

Harry apontou Cho com o olhar e Zack seguiu o olhar dele. Quando Cho percebeu que estavam olhando pra ela, virou o rosto.

**Cho: ***vermelha* _Ai, que vergonha! Isso é constrangedor!_

**Zack: ***confuso pela atitude dela* Ah... ok! E você, Draco?

**Draco: **Vou com a Pansy Parkinson! Lembra dela, não?

**Zack: ***concordando* Lembro sim! Já eu, não sei quem convidar! Mas estou com um problema misterioso! Ando recebendo cartas de duas garotas: uma da mesma casa que eu e outra da Sonserina!

Zack mostrou as cartas e Draco pegou a da Sonserina.

**Draco: ***olhos arregalados* _Essa letra... é da... _Xi, que mal!

**Harry: **O que é mal?

**Draco: ***devolvendo a carta* Nada, Potter! Só que a letra dessa carta é estranha! _Se eu conto quem da Sonserina mandou a carta, o Zack vai ter um treco!_

**Voz: **Ei Zack!

O mesmo olhou pra trás, junto com os outros, e notaram Sarah.

**Draco: **_Grande! Só faltava a Grifinória valentona! Na última vez que alguém brigou com ela, quase quebrou as costelas!_

**Sarah: ***cochichando no ouvido de Zack* Tem par pro baile de inverno? Eu estou livre! O Jason não gosta de baile! Quer ir comigo?

**Zack: ***surpreso* Tem certeza? Achei que também não gostasse disso!

**Sarah: **Em um ano, as pessoas mudam! _Principalmente depois de ter que aprender a dançar com uma prima patricinha!_

**Zack: ***sorrindo* Tá bem, então!

Sarah retribuiu o sorriso e saiu dali.

**Draco: ***adivinhando* Ela te convidou pro baile, não? Cara, que azar você teve!

**Zack: ***assustado* Azar? Por quê? A Sarah é uma grande amiga!

**Harry: ***sorriso maroto* E você gosta dela mais do que uma amiga?

**Zack: ***sério* Não! E mesmo que eu gostasse, ela tem um namorado chamado Jason, que está em Durmstrang!

**Draco: **Sei! Bom, mas mudando de assunto, foi você mesmo que fez esses piercings?

**Zack: ***mostrando uma agulha e puxando o beiço dele* Foi! Tá a fim de um?

**Draco: **Não, obrigado! Pode soltar o meu beiço?

Zack o fez, antes de retomarem a conversa sobre as admiradoras secretas.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Finalmente chegou o dia do baile de inverno. Draco e Harry notaram Zack nas escadas, esperando Sarah descer.

**Draco: **Oi Zack!

**Harry: **E aí, Zack?

**Zack: **Oi Draco! Oi Harry! E oi pra vocês também!

Ele cumprimentou Pansy e Parvati, que também estavam com os rapazes.

**Pansy: **Você fica diferente com traje a rigor! Se não fosse pelos piercings, não te reconheceria!

**Zack: ***sem graça* Obrigado!

**Voz: **Desculpe a demora, Zack!

Todo mundo olhou para as escadarias e notaram Sarah descendo.

**Harry: ***surpreso* _É difícil de acreditar que ela é a "Grifinória Valentona"! Está muito bonita!_

**Zack: ***estendendo a mão pra ela* Você está linda, Sarah!

**Sarah: ***sorriso e aceitando a mão dele* Você também tá um gato, Zack!

Os dois despediram-se dos outros e foram para o local do baile.

**Pansy: ***emburrada* _Espero que o namoro dessa valentona com o tal Jason seja sério!_

No baile, depois de dançar, Sarah pediu licença ao Zack e foi conversar com Jason, que havia decidido ir ao baile de última hora.

**Zack: ***sorriso* Pode ir! A gente se vê depois!

Zack foi se reunir com Draco e Pansy, que haviam parado de dançar para descansar um pouco.

**Pansy: **A Sarah te dispensou?

**Zack: ***rindo* Não! Ela foi ver o namorado! Parece que decidiu vir de última hora ao baile!

**Draco: ***levantando do banco* Eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra bebermos!

**Pansy: ***impedindo-o* Pode deixar que eu vou! Quero aproveitar e falar algo importante pra uma amiga minha!

Draco concordou e Pansy saiu dali, antes de Dino Thomas aparecer.

**Draco: ***confuso* Ahn... quer alguma coisa?

**Dino: ***estendendo uma carta pra Zack* Alguém pediu pra te entregar isso!

**Zack: ***confuso* E quem te pediu?

**Dino: **Ela pediu pra não dizer! Bom, já vou indo!

Dino saiu dali e Zack abriu a carta.

**Zack: **Uma de minhas admiradoras quer se encontrar comigo agora, perto da Ala hospitalar?

**Draco: ***empurrando-o* É a sua chance, irmão! Vai lá!

Meio confuso, Zack seguiu o conselho de Draco e foi pra lá, um pouco antes de Pansy voltar.

**Pansy: ***confusa* Ué, o Zack não estava aqui? Pra onde ele foi?

**Draco: **Pra Ala Hospitalar, se encontrar com a admiradora dele! O que é estranho, já que você está aqui!

**Pansy: ***vermelha* Co-como sabe disso?

**Draco: ***sorriso maroto* Eu reconheci a sua letra quando Zack me mostrou a carta! Mas se você está aqui, quem escreveu a carta de agora a pouco foi a admiradora secreta que pertence à Corvinal!

Pansy arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo pra Ala Hospitalar, antes que Draco dissesse algo.

**Draco: ***sorriso leve* _Isso vai ser divertido!_


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Como combinado, Zack foi para a Ala Hospitalar, sem negar que estava um pouco apreensivo. Os corredores eram um pouco assustadores à noite, principalmente quando todos estavam no baile e o ruivo havia esquecido sua varinha no quarto.

**Zack: ***sorriso leve* _Corredores escuros me lembram as tentativas de fuga do reformatório!_

Entretanto, ao chegar na Ala Hospitalar, estranhou que as luzes do local continuavam apagadas, como se não tivesse ninguém ali.

**Zack: ***confuso* Será que eu vim para o lugar cert...

Antes que Zack completasse a pergunta, alguém o puxou pela gola do traje e o prendeu contra a parede. O ruivo não pode ver quem era, pois estava muito escuro e ele não conseguia alcançar o interruptor.

**Voz feminina: **Você é Ezekiel Malfoy, estou certa?

**Zack: ***sentindo a respiração dela em seu rosto* Sim, sou! Mas quem...

Zack foi interrompido ao sentir lábios sobre os seus. Mas o ruivo não se mexeu. Apesar de ser um Bad Boy e, de vez em quando, ser violento (a Sarah, amiga dele, ganha dele em violência, viu?), não era de sua natureza ser violento com as meninas. Principalmente com a desconhecida que, provavelmente, era uma das duas admiradoras.

**Garota: ***percebendo a imobilidade de Zack* Você está com medo de alguma coisa?

Zack não entendeu a pergunta, mas não demonstrou isso e nem respondeu nada. Com a falta de resposta, a garota colocou as mãos dele na cintura dela e o abraçou pelo pescoço, a ponto de Zack sentir algo macio sendo pressionado contra seu peitoral, antes de ser beijado de novo.

**Zack: ***com medo* _O que eu faço? Eu não esperava uma ação ousada dessas!_

Sem saber o que fazer, Zack resolveu arriscar, enlaçando mais a cintura da garota e puxando-a pra mais perto.

**Garota: ***falando entre o beijo* Hum... você... beija bem... Zack...

**Zack: ***aliviado por dentro* _Talvez isso não seja tão difícil, apesar de ser a primeira vez que eu beijo uma garota! Me pergunto qual das admiradoras será: a da Sonserina ou a da Corvinal!_

Pansy corria desesperadamente para a Ala Hospitalar, preocupada com o que poderia acontecer ao "seu" Zack.

**Pansy: ***irritada* _Droga, droga, droga! Eu devia ter notado que tinha uma rival!_

Quando finalmente chegou à Ala Hospitalar, notou Zack saíndo de lá. Mas o que a fez arregalar os olhos foi o fato dele estar com o traje todo amarrotado e um pouco tonto.

**Pansy: ***notando Zack passar por ela* _Acho que a minha rival já "atacou"! O Zack tá tão péssimo que nem me notou aqui!_

Foi só depois que Zack virou o corredor que Pansy notou a garota saíndo da Ala Hospitalar do mesmo estado que o ruivo, o que deixou a Sonserina furiosa.

**Pansy: ***rugindo* Chang...


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

No dia seguinte, na hora da refeição, todo mundo comentava sobre os acontecimentos do baile. Miguel e Zack faziam o mesmo, até ouvirem uma frase da mesa da Sonserina.

**Garoto 1: **Sabia que a Parkinson se atracou com uma garota ontem, no corredor perto da Ala Hospitalar?

**Zack: ***surpreso* _Pansy? Mas ela não ficou com o Draco depois que eu saí do salão?_

**Garoto 2:** Sabia sim, o Malfoy me contou! Acho que a garota era a Cho Chang, da Corvinal!

**Zack e Miguel: ***olhos arregalados* _Cho Chang?_

Os dois olharam para Cho, que conversava tranquilamente com as amigas. Ao sentir ser observada, Cho notou os olhares dos dois e virou o rosto.

**Cho:** *vermelha* Que vergonha! Mas também, eu não esperava que a Parkinson fosse aparecer!

Cho lembrou do que aconteceu no dia anterior.

* * *

**Cho: ***surpresa* Parkinson? O que está fazendo aqui?

**Pansy: ***irritada* O que EU estou fazendo aqui? EU É QUE PERGUNTO!

**Cho: ***confusa* Huh?

**Pansy: **O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O "MEU" ZACK?

**Cho: ***indignada* QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE "SEU" ZACK? O ZACK É MEU!

**Pansy: ***rebatendo* Só que EU o vi primeiro! Falei com ele no seu primeiro dia, ano passado! VOCÊ NEM SEQUER FALOU COM ELE! E depois, VOCÊ TEM NAMORADO!

**Cho: **AH É? E O DRACO MALFOY É O QUÊ?

**Pansy: **TUDO, MENOS MEU NAMORADO!

A briga foi tão feia que, quando voltaram pro salão, Pansy pulou em cima de Cho e tiveram uma briga feia perto da mesa do bufê, onde foram testemunhadas, felizmente, só por quem comia os petiscos.

* * *

**Cho: ***com fúria* _Se eu estivesse com minha varinha, ela ia ver só!_

**Garoto 2: **Por qual razão mesmo as duas se atracaram?

**Garoto 1: **Sei lá! Só me lembro que, enquanto se atracavam, berravam alguma coisa do tipo "você não vai roubar Zack Malfoy de mim" ou alguma coisa assim! Que ridículo, brigando por um rapaz Corvinal!

**Zack: ***olhos arregalados*_ Elas... estavam brigando por mim? Isso quer dizer que elas são..._

**Miguel: **ZACK!

Miguel foi acudir o colega de quarto, que havia desmaiado e caído do banco.


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

Quando Zack recuperou a consciência, estava numa cama da Ala Hospitalar. Sarah também estava lá, sentada numa cadeira e de costas pra ele.

**Zack: ***olhando em volta* Aqui é a Ala Hospitalar? O que aconteceu?

**Sarah: ***sem se virar* Você desmaiou no almoço e seu amigo da Corvinal te trouxe pra cá!

**Zack: ***confuso* _Por que a Sarah não está olhando pra mim? _Ahn... tá tudo bem, Sarah?

**Sarah: **Está!

**Zack: ***perdendo a paciência* Então olha pra mim!

Quando Sarah virou-se é que Zack entendeu: os olhos dela estavam bem inchados, como se tivesse chorado.

**Zack: ***preocupado* O que houve, Sarah? Você andou chorando?

**Sarah: **Terminou comigo!

**Zack: ***confuso* Huh?

**Sarah: **O Jason! Ele terminou o namoro comigo! Agora eu sei o porquê dele ter recusado ir ao baile de inverno! E depois, aparece do nada no baile e termina comigo!

**Zack: **Ele te disse as razões, pelo menos?

**Sarah: ***chorando* Disse! Se apaixonou por uma garota quando veio pra Hogwarts com os outros alunos da escola dele! E agora vai se transferir pra cá só pra ficar com ela! Ele nunca disse que faria isso por mim!

Sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável, Zack a abraçou como uma forma de confortar a melhor amiga.

**Zack: **Ele não faz ideia do que acabou de perder: uma garota incrível! Acredite em mim, Sarah: o homem que casar com você será o homem mais sortudo do mundo!

**Sarah: ***afastando-se dele, levemente ruborisada* Obrigada, Zack! Eu que tenho muita sorte de ter um melhor amigo como você!

**Zack: **Aliás, ele te disse quem é a garota?

**Sarah: **Se não estou enganada, é aquela amiga próxima do seu irmão paterno! Aquela da Sonserina! Acho que o nome é Pansy Parkinson!

**Zack: ***surpreso* Por essa eu não esperava!

**Sarah: **Ah propósito, Zack, o que fez você desmaiar?

**Zack: **Eu explico: lembra daquelas cartas de admiradora secreta que andei recebendo? Pois bem, descobri quem são: Cho Chang e Pansy Parkinson, justamente de quem seu ex gosta!

**Sarah: ***sorriso maroto* Ele vai quebrar a cara quando souber que a garota que ele gosta está interessada em outro!

**Zack: **Pode ser! Mas agora que eu já sei quem são, não consigo me decidir com quem ficar! As duas são maravilhosas!

**Sarah: **Você não precisa decidir agora! Até tomar a decisão correta, finja que não sabe de nada! Só me informe depois quem escolheu, viu? Bom, agora eu tenho que ir pra aula de Transformação! Nos falamos na janta! E obrigada pelo "reânimo"!

Sarah lhe deu uma piscadela e saiu da Ala Hospitalar.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

Dois ano se passaram e, durante esse tempo, Zack fingiu que não sabia de nada. Entretanto, finalmente, as coisas serão exclarecidas.

No treino de quadribol da Corvinal, Cho lembrava-se de uma conversa que havia tido com Pansy no dia anterior, o que não a deixou muito concentrada no treino.

* * *

**Cho: ***chocada* Eu ouvi bem, Parkinson? Você está desistindo de disputar o Zack?

**Pansy: **É exatamente isso que você ouviu! Pensei que estivesse feliz por não ter concorrência!

**Cho: ***sem graça* Eu estou, mas... eu não entendo o que fez você mudar de ideia!

**Pansy: ***corando* É... assunto pessoal! De qualquer forma, Zack só tem mais esse ano em Hogwarts já que, ao contrário de nós, ele está no 7º ano! Mesmo sendo uma Sonserina, vou apoiá-la na sua conquista!

**Cho: ***sorriso* Eu agradeço muito... Pansy! Podemos nos chamar pelo nome, certo?

**Pansy: ***mesmo sorriso* Podemos... Cho!

* * *

**Zack: **CHO, CUIDADO!

Distraída com suas lembranças, Cho nem percebeu quando um balaço foi na sua direção e acertou sua perna, fazendo-a cair da vassoura.

**Cho: ***segurando a perna* AAAAAIIIII!

**Zack: ***descendo até o chão* Você está bem, Cho?

**Cho: **Aquele balaço deve ter quebrado minha perna!

**Zack: ***pegando-a no colo* Eu te ajudo!

No caminho pra Ala Hospitalar, Cho não parava de ficar vermelha, embora Zack não tenha reparado. Assim como não reparou Pansy aos beijos no corredor com Jason, o ex de Sarah que havia se transferido para Hogwarts.

**Cho: ***sorriso maroto* _Agora entendi a razão! Obrigada, Pansy!_

Ao chegarem à Ala Hospitalar, Zack colocou Cho numa maca e a enfermeira a examinou.

**Enfermeira: **Sua suspeita não estava errada, Srta. Chang: aquele balaço realmente quebrou sua perna! Terá que ficar aqui por algum tempo! Se importa de ficar aqui com ela enquanto eu busco os remédios dela, Sr. Malfoy?

**Zack: **Sem problemas!

A enfermeira saiu dali e deixou os dois sozinhos.

**Zack: ***corando* Então...

**Cho: ***interrompendo-o* Me desculpe!

**Zack: **Huh?

**Cho: **Me desculpe por fazer você ter trabalho comigo!

**Zack: ***sorriso* Está tudo bem!

**Cho: ***curiosa* O que você ia me dizer antes de eu te interromper, Zack?

**Zack: ***corando novamente* Ah... que eu... que eu fico feliz por você e a Pansy terem se acertado!

**Cho: ***surpresa* Como você sabe disso?

**Zack: ***suspirando* Eu sei de tudo, Cho!


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Sarah resolveu passar na Ala Hospitalar para dar um 'oi' ao Zack, junto com Morfeu (que foi arrastado contra a sua vontade). Entretanto, eles acabaram ouvindo a última frase de Zack e se esconderam para observar.

**Zack: ***suspirando* Eu sei de tudo, Cho!

**Sarah: ***surpresa* _Será que, depois de tanto tempo, ele tomou uma decisão?_

**Cho: ***confusa* O que quer dizer, Zack?

**Zack: **Que eu sei que você e a Pansy me mandavam cartas de admiradora secreta! Desde o Baile de inverno!

Cho ficou mais vermelha que um tomate com essa frase.

**Cho: **Vo... você me reconheceu na Ala Hospitalar?

**Zack: **Huh?

**Cho: **Quando eu agarrei você aqui na Ala Hospitalar no dia do Baile de Inverno... você me reconheceu?

**Morfeu: ***olhos arregalados* _Essa garota fez isso?_

**Zack: ***vermelho* _Então foi ela! _Não, não reconheci! Eu soube que eram vocês depois de ouvir comentários na Sonserina que vocês tinham brigado por mim!

**Cho: ***corada de leve dessa vez* Sim, isso é verdade! Mas nos acertamos, principalmente agora que a Pansy está de namorico com o ex daquela sua amiga da Grifinória!

**Sarah: ***surpresa* _Então ele realmente se confessou! Pensando bem, acho que vi os dois aos beijos no caminho pra cá!_

**Zack: **Eu sei! E sabe, acho que isso me ajudou a tomar uma decisão!

**Cho: **Decisão?

**Zack: ***olhando pra ela nos olhos* Sim! Eu quero ficar com você, Cho Chang!

**Cho: ***corando mais* É verdade? Não está dizendo isso só por causa do namoro com a Pansy, está?

**Zack: ***vermelho* Não, é verdade! _Anda Zack, fale logo! Não é tão difícil assim! _Eu... eu ammm... EU TE AMO!

Não é preciso dizer que o grito foi ouvido por Sarah e Morfeu, que também testemunharam o beijo que Cho deu em Zack nos lábios, chorando de felicidade.

**Sarah: ***batendo palmas* Parabéns para os dois!

**Zack: ***interrompendo o beijo, assustado* Sarah? Morfeu? Há quanto tempo estão aí?

**Morfeu: **Tempo suficiente, meu rapaz!

**Cho: ***chocada* AQUELE GATO ESTÁ FALANDO?

**Morfeu: ***sério* E daí? Você também fala! Nada é impossível no mundo dos bruxos!

**Sarah: **Inclusive um bad boy em Hogwarts!

**Zack: ***sorriso leve* _Sim... um bad boy em Hogwarts!_

FIM!


End file.
